


Unpredictable

by Volcanic_Coyote



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Dialect, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Outlander - Freeform, Scotland, Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcanic_Coyote/pseuds/Volcanic_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Fraser finally confronts his feelings for the reader, but only at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work on this website. Just a few notes regarding this piece:  
> \- I attempted a Scottish dialect/accent. I hope it works O.o It's harder than you think. So if words look like they're spelled incorrectly, they're not I just suck at Scottish accents.  
> -Abbreviations include:  
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/S/T: Your Skin Tone  
> Y/C (eyes): Your Color eyes (this makes more sense when in context)  
> Y/F/N: Your Full Name  
> -Also this is adapted from a oneshot, so if someone's name appears in place of Y/N I'm super sorry.

Being loyal to the MacKenzie clan ensured that the young man would face battle on multiple occasions. The thought had never bothered Jamie Fraser, nor did the idea of traveling across all of the Highlands. He knew their departure was imminent, but for the moment, he was in the stables, cleaning and caring for the clan’s livestock. He stocked each stall with hay and gave the animals their own bit of attention, cooing softly to them in Gaelic. As he closed the final stall door, he noticed another presence in the stables. It was Y/N, a ward of Castle Leoch. Jamie’s mind flashed to the moment of their meeting; her dress torn and hair disheveled from the bloody redcoat who had killed her family and attempted to steal her virtue. It was lucky for her that the MacKenzie clan had been riding by at that moment, rescuing her from an even worse fate. 

“I brought ye some dinna, bettin ye didna have the time to properly eat.” She said with a kind smile. 

Her voice was smooth and melodic, though it made his heart race. She was very beautiful. Her Y/H/C tresses were piled high to keep out of way as she worked around the castle. Beneath the bundle of skirts, Jamie knew that slender legs were hidden. Y/N was a very curvaceous creature, though he tried to keep his eyes from prying. 

“That is very thoughtful of ye. I was beginn’ to believe that ye would na be com in’ for a while. Beginn’ to miss ye I was.” He said, ducking his head in a slight blush. 

He glanced up to find her with a similar expression upon her face. Despite his slight embarrassment, Jamie had decided from the beginning that it would be a sin to lie to such a sweet lass. She was kinder to him than any member of clan MacKenzie and held a certain air for sarcasm that made him chuckle. Though she was small, she was fierce in matters that she felt strongly about. She could be seen regularly smacking Angus and Rupert upside the head as they picked away at the fresh breads she baked. Jamie had seen just about every side to her despite only having known her four short years. But any chance she got, Y/N would visit him in the stables. 

“Oh, really. And here I thought that perhaps ye was just fine with the horses.” She said with a light laugh. Jamie found that his heart skipped a beat each time she laughed. He chuckled in response. 

“Now why would I settle fer these smelly beasts when I could have a beautiful lass like yerself by my side?” he asked, taking the basket she handed him. He held his arm out as she wrapped a hand at the crook of his arm. Jamie guided her out of the stables and into the yard where the breeze was cool and the smells much better than those of the horses. 

The two ate in the yard, laughing and smiling as they remembered the good times of the past. The breeze blew the few strands of hair that escaped their confines, framing her face just so. She glanced up at him, smiling as she blushed. 

“An just wha’ are you so giddy about?” she asked, taking another bite of bread. 

“Nothin. Just happy to be where I am is all.” He said. They both reached for the pile of food at the same time, their hands slightly grazing. Y/N brought her hand back quickly. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I should na be stealin yer food as it were. Ye need all the food ye can get to work with the horses. I should be gettin back to the castle anyways.” She said, standing and brushing off her skirts. 

Jamie quickly jumped to his feet. Her hand had been so soft and smooth for someone who works in the kitchens. He had half expected there to be burn marks, cuts and scars but there were none to be found. Not only had he felt this, but he felt the need to be closer to her now. He wondered in that moment, what would happen if he were to pull her into his arms and kiss those sweet lips of hers. Jamie had pondered on the thought before, but never taken any action. He stood for a moment, staring at her long, Y/S/T neck wondering if she tasted as sweet as she looked. 

“Jamie?’ she asked, pulling him back to the moment. “Aye, well at leas’ let me walk ye back to the Castle. Who knows what could ‘appen if ye were on your own.” He said, gathering the last bits of food and placing them carefully back into the basket. 

They walked slowly back up the hill towards their home. The day was coming to a close as the horizon burned like fire. The closer they got to the Castle, the more he realized he didn’t want to say goodbye to the lass just yet. He found that every day he knew her, the more he wished she knew his true feelings for her. Their hands brushed slightly as the two climbed the hill. It was then that he felt her small, delicate hand enfold around his. Their fingers laced and her thumb rubbed the side of his hand. Though he was shocked, he couldn’t deny the touch was comforting and most certainly more than welcome. Neither of them noticed they had reached the Castle until they heard Dougal. 

“So ye love birds finally found yer way to one anotha.” Dougal said crossing his arms triumphantly across his chest. 

“Oh I dunno if I would say tha.” Jamie said, looking down to their hands. 

“Oh wouldn’t ye now. You’d better keep her close or you’ll be havin a duel to keep her.” Dougal joked as his eyes wandered down her frame. “Well I need Jamie to come with me. Hav’ to go out journ’ quite some way. I’ll give ye details later. So ye’ll have to wait for yer night of passion for anotha time.” Dougal explained. The looks on both Jamie and Y/N’s faces said it all; embarrassment. Jamie was shocked to hear the lass pipe up. 

“Dougal, I can be quite helpful on a long journ’. If ye let me come, I can help with the wounds and the cookin’. I can protect myself should the moment arise.” She said. 

Jamie looked between Y/N and his Uncle to discern what was going through their minds. Y/N looked hesitant though firm in her stance. Dougal was most likely questioning having a woman on the road, especially with all the lonely gents. Jamie couldn’t deny that it was a decent plan, having both a healer and a cook along. They’d never had such luxury before. Not to mention, it would give the lad time to contemplate how to approach the subject of their complicated relationship. 

“Verra well, since ye probably woulda come even if I said no. But I am not responsible if anything happens to ye. Do realize that.” Dougal said in response, swaggering off towards the Castle’s entrance once more. Most likely he had had more than a few to drink that evening and would be just as grouchy if not more in the morn. 

“Are ye sure ye want to go on the road with us?” Jamie asked, concern lacing his voice. “It’s not verra safe in the Highlands, especially for a lady such as yerself.” He said, his hand still clutching hers. 

“Oh ye know verra well I can take care of meself.” Y/N said, shoving his shoulder lightly with her other hand. “Now! We both better go and get ourselves ready for the mornin. Goodnight Jamie.” She said, letting her hand slip gently from his. 

“Goodnight, mo nighean donn.” He said rather breathlessly as she slipped away from him, even if only for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the morning, all the men who would accompany Dougal on the journey were up and packing the horses, Jamie included. It wasn’t hard for him to pack, seeing as he had always accompanied Dougal on these runs. He packed very little, knowing that the more they took, the longer it would take them on the journey. Jamie wasn’t fond of being too far from Castle Leoch. He had to remember that there was still a price on his head, and a good one at that. The thought worried him, knowing that Y/N would be coming along on this particular trip. He knew the lass could handle her own, but they would have to be very cautious. As he joined the others, he noticed that Y/N was already amongst them, laughing and joking with the other men. However he did notice as he approached that her eyes seemed to brighten. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“Weel, weel, weel. Jamie must be here.” Joked Angus as he smacked Rupert in the chest. 

“Did ye see the way those eyes neerly popped out of their sockets?!” the two laughed. 

“Obviously the lass didn’t do that when ye walked up.” Jamie said as he joined the lass. The other men dispersed as Rupert muttered something under his breath. Jamie was taken aback once more, as she immediately took his hands in hers. 

“How did ye sleep?” she asked, a smile lacing her figures. 

“Weel. And yerself?” he asked. Y/N made a scrunched face as she attempted to describe it. 

“Twas alrigh’. I was tossin’ and turnin a bit meself.” Y/N said, looking into his eyes. 

“Oh? Was somethin’ keeping ye up?” He knew it was the right question to ask when her cheeks flushed scarlet. 

“Oh definately.” She said, taking her hands back. 

Y/N waltzed over to her horse and placed her foot in the bridle, hoisting herself up onto the mighty beast. Jamie kept his eyes on her as he too mounted his horse and prepared for the journey. Once all of the men were completely packed, the group took off riding hard their first few hours. They needed to make as much distance between them and Leoch as possible. They would be riding all over the lands, collecting rent for the Laird. 

Jamie stole a glance at Y/N as they rode, a smile was upon her face the entire time. Jamie was aware of Y/N’s need for adventure. Once he had found her roaming about the woods on her own, pretending she was far away. He had even joined in on the fun, pretending like someone was chasing them. They had run and run until suddenly they came over the crest of a hill. Their feet got out from beneath them and the two tumbled into a heap at the bottom of the hill, laughing to their hearts content. The thought made him smile. 

“Weel, what’s wee Jamie thinking about?” Rupert asked, following Jamie’s gaze. 

“Oh for cryin’ oot loud. Jus talk to the lass! Ye know she feels the same. Go for it!” he said. 

Jamie supposed that Rupert was right. She had been the one to hold his hand, to send suggestive thoughts his way, to dress the way she did when she came to the stables to visit. There had to be something there between them or she would keep to herself. Jamie never saw her act this way with anyone. He smiled, realizing that that night, he would have to tell her. 

“If ye don’t go fur it, I will.” Rupert said with a raised brow, his tongue stuck between his teeth. 

Jamie smacked the man hard, causing him to fall off his horse. Immediately everyone was in tears, watching as Rupert made his way back up, brushing off his britches and climbing back on his horse. Jamie made his way over towards Y/N, riding alongside her. 

“Y/N. Do ye think, once we’re settled at camp, I may have a private word with ye?” he asked. Y/N looked slightly taken aback. 

“Of course. Is everythin’ alright? You’re not hurt are ye?” she asked. 

“Everything is perfect. Ye’ll see.” He said with a smile as he took off in a gallop. 

The lads rode on until the sky became a dusty hue of pink. Dougal spotted a clearing that would act as a perfect camp. Jamie couldn’t deny the butterflies that were beginning to rise into his chest at the thought of speaking to Y/N. Everyone dismounted their horses and began setting up. Men began piling firewood for the evening, making sure to get enough to last them through the chilly evening. Others gathered the small bits of food they could find from the surrounding area. Jamie paused during his labors, wiping a slight sheen of sweat from his brow. He looked up to see Y/N watering her horse at the creek. It was then that he noticed the flash of red from the woods behind her. Jamie quickly took off, alerting the others in Gaelic that danger was afoot. Once they were noticed, the redcoats no longer tried to hide. The taller of the two grabbed Y/N, holding a dagger to her throat while his other hand held her back. 

“Evening gents.” The Redcoats said to the approaching Scotsmen. 

“Evn’n.” Dougal started. All of the men had their weapons drawn and ready to strike. “Now lads, just let the lassie go. She’s nothin’ more than a kitchen wench.” 

Jamie wanted to protest, but he knew now wasn’t the time for such things. He looked deeply into Y/N’s eyes. He was shocked to find her so calm, as if she knew what she was doing. Y/N looked to him, but her eyes quickly flashed to Angus. In a matter of moments, Angus shot his pistol, shooting the man who didn’t have Y/N within his grasp. Y/N disarmed the man who held her captive, stepping on his foot and thrusting her elbow into his gut. Jamie could hear the crack of a rib. Grabbing his knife, she quickly turned on him. The point of the knife left an indent in his skin. 

“That’ll teach ye to mess with a Scottish lassie.” She said, plunging the knife deep into the redcoat’s neck. Dougal’s eyes went wide, surprised by the action. Jamie looked back to Y/N. She turned to face the group, wiping the blood from her face. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, her eyes wide. The whole group burst into laughs and cheers. She laughed in turn. “What?” 

The men ran to grab Y/N patting her on the shoulder, bowing down to her and calling her “my queen.” Jamie joined at the back of the group, waiting for the others to clear. It took some time, as each man was very impressed by the action she took and Jamie couldn’t say he wasn’t a part of that group. Finally the crowd dispersed and it was just Y/N and him. 

“Weel now I kno how to get the lads attention.” She said chuckling. Jamie reached out very slowly and wiped a spot of blood from her cheek. He could feel as Y/N’s breath hitched in her chest. 

“Where did ye learn to fight like tha?” he asked calmly. 

“I’ve been payin’ attention too ye ken.” She said. “I know me way around a sword and dagger.” 

Jamie didn’t say anything else. His hand found its way to the small of her back and pulled her in closer. There was no longer any distance between their bodies. Taking his other hand, he tipped her chin up with one finger, looking into her Y/C eyes. Jamie leaned down slowly, making sure this was what she wanted. When their lips touched, Jamie felt as if he was on fire. The sensation of having her in his arms, the feeling of their lips touching, of their bodies touching was enough to send him over the edge. Their lips melded together in passion before he pulled away breathless. 

“That was unexpected.” She said, a smile lacing her features. 

“I’m sorry. Was tha not what ye wanted?” he asked. Had he done himself in? Ruined his chance? 

“Tha was exactly what I wanted James Fraser.” She laughed. “Thas what I’ve wanted since the day I met ye.” 

Jamie smiled widely, just sure that this was the best day of his entire life. He quickly looked around his feet for a flower of any kind. He found a beautiful purple one. Turning his back to Y/N he quickly fashioned it into a ring. When he turned around, he got down on one knee, taking her left hand in his. 

“Y/F/N, would ye do me the honor of being my wife?” Jamie asked. Y/N brought both hands to her mouth. She kneeled down with him. 

“Nothin’ could make me happier James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser.” She said, allowing him to put the flower ring upon her finger. 

Jamie knew it was sudden, he knew that he had just expressed his feelings for her but deep down, he knew it was exactly what should happen. The two had flirted shamelessly with one another for four years. In one day, he watched her kill a man, had their first kiss and asked her to marry him. That was the lifestyle of the Frasers, unpredictable.


End file.
